Jill
'''Jill '''is the fourth episode of Adventures In Kanto. Plot This episode takes place after the previous episode, and Scott, his Bulbasaur, and Jill are travelling back to Profesor Oak's Lab to get a new Pokdex. Scott: You work for Professor Oak? Jill: Well, Not exactly. I just work with him. Scott: What do you mean by that? Jill: I research various Pokemon just like Professor Oak. Scott: Are YOU a Professor? Jill: Oh no, I'm far to young to be a Professor! My dream is to be a Professor, though. What's your dream? Scott: My dream is to be the best Pokemon Trainer in the world! Jill: *Laughs* Well before you do that you'll have to train your Bulbasaur and Remoraid. Scott: Yeah, I guess. I can't beleive I was stupid enough to buy the Remoraid. Jill: It's okay. I guess it IS a Johto Pokemon. Scott: Hey! Show me YOUR Pokemon! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill: No thanks. I mostly use my Pokemon for research. Scott: Fine... Jill: Woah, Cool! Look at that! It's A Squirtle! Scott: A Squirtle? Jill: Yeah! A little Squirtle! Scott: I'm gonna catch it! Jill: Are you sure? It didn't go so well last time. Scott: Psshh! Everybody does stuff wrong! Jill (Quietly): Yeah, but you do it much more often than others. Scott: Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! A vine extends out of Bulbasaur's bulb, and Bulbasaur whips it at Squirtle. Scott: Ha ha, a direct hit! Jill: Quick, throw a Pokeball! Scott: Right! Scott takes a Pokeball out of his pocket and chucks it at the helpless Pokemon. The Pokeball hits the Pokemon and bounces off. Scott: Um... what just happend? Jill: It must not be a wild Pokemon. Emily: Hey! What did you do to my Squirtle! Scott: I-, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was yours! Emily: Sorry doesn't cut it, Fool! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill: He didn't know! Honestly! Emily: Who are you supposed to be? His little Giiiirlfriend? Jill: What! No! I- Emily: Doesn't matter. I need to get to Cerulean City as soon as possible. Squirtle, return. Emily grabs her Pokeball and Squirtle turns into a red beam and gets sucked into the ball, she then walks away. Jill: Well, she was quite rude.. Scott: That's Emily. She's Tony's friend. Jill: Who's Tony? Scott: He lives next to my house. He got a Charmander from Professor Oak. Jill: Ah. Scott: Emily mentioned something about... Cerulin Town? Jill: You mean Cerulean City? Scott: Yeah, that! What's so important about that place? Jill: ...Aren't you a Pokemon trainer? Scott: Yes. Jill: ...You're kidding. Scott: No..... Why? Jill: Cerulean City has a Pokemon Gym! Scott: What's a Pokemon Gym? Jill: .... Scott: What is it?? Jill: In a Pokemon Gym you fight the Gym Leader and earn badges. Scott: Wait.... You hafta EARN badges? Jill: YES!! How did you think you got them?? Scott: I thought someone just gave them to you! Jill stares with disbelief at Scott, who is completely confused. Jill: Okay, dude... You have a LOT to learn about being a Pokemon Trainer. Scott: No way! I'm seen everything I need to see on T.V! Scott picks up Bulbasaur and holds it. Bulbasaur: Buuulb! Bulbasaur. Jill: Not everything you see on the telivision is accurate! Scott: Name one! Jill: A Bulbasaur can't use Flame Thrower! Scott: Alright, Alright, Fine! Jill: What shows are you even watching... Hey look! There's the Lab! Scott and Jill reach Professor Oak's Lab and enter it, passing by a tree with a Metapod hanging from it. Professor Oak: Who's there? Jill: It's me, Professor! Professor Oak: Why if it isn't Jill! Oh and who's this? Scott: It's me, Scott! You gave me my Bulbasaur yesterday! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Professor Oak: Oh, yes. I remember you! Jill: I suppose you're wondering why were here. Professor Oak: Why yes, yes I am! Scott: I need a new Pokedex! Professor Oak: Why of course. Now wait just one moment while I go get it! Scott: Thanks! Professor Oak hands off into another room of the lab and returns with a bright red contraption. Scott: Wow, Cool! Professor Oak: It is cool, Isn't it! It's brand new! Scott: Wow, thanks so much! Professor Oak: You need to be careful with these things. Don't lose them. Scott: I know, sorry... Professor Oak:Is there anything else you need? Jill: Nope, that's it! I guess we'll be off. Professor Oak: Bye you two! Nice to see you again! Jill: So where are we headed to now? Scott: Woah, woah, woah! Who said you're coming with me? Jill: I kind of have to. Sombody has to help you learn about Pokemon! Scott: I guess you're right! Jill: I'm always right. Scott: Now... Off to Cerlin Town! Jill: Cerulean City! Scott: Whatever! Category:Episodes